The present invention relates generally to multi-level storage systems and, more particularly, to multi-level storage systems having an automatic elevator for the efficient storage and delivery of goods. The present invention is particularly advantageous when used in warehouse applications where a single storage bay is used for a single product, such as in the grocery sector where first-in-first-out storage is desirable.
An important consideration in the storage or warehouse industry, including the grocery sector, is the ability to safely and efficiently load and unload stored products while maintaining a high storage density for a given storage area. Another important consideration in the grocery sector, among others, is the ability to efficiently store and retrieve loads on a first-in-first-out basis. Various systems capable of accommodating these considerations are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,476,180, 5,617,961, 5,642,976 and 6,186,725.
The present invention preserves the advantages of the various known first-in-first-out storage systems and also provides new features and advantages. For example, the present invention provides a load storage and unloading system that can automatically deliver loads from an upper storage level to a lower level for unloading. The system of the present invention is capable of the continuous and automatic transfer of loads from the upper level to the lower level, without the use of an external power source or other complicated arrangements.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a load storage system is provided having a two-tiered flow rail conveyor system. The system includes an upper set of input flow rails which are inclined toward the rear of the system and which form an input conveyor, and a lower set of output flow rails which are inclined toward the front of the system and which form an output conveyor. The input and output flow rails provide the surfaces upon which loads may roll. At the rear end of the system is an elevator assembly, the deck of which also provides a surface upon which loads may roll. Upon receipt of a load from the input conveyor, the elevator automatically and smoothly lowers the load to the output conveyor for unloading. An elevator lock and release mechanism retains the elevator in its lowered position until the load to be transferred clears the elevator assembly as it rolls along the output conveyor. Once the transferred load clears the elevator assembly as it rolls along the output conveyor, the elevator automatically returns to the input conveyor for receipt of another load. Since the system typically contemplates the storage of multiple deep loads, e.g., two or more on the input and/or output conveyors, an automatic load stop is provided on the input conveyor to prevent a load from rolling onto the elevator assembly when it is not in a fully raised position and ready to receive a load. In addition, a reverse flow mechanism is provided so that the elevator deck assembly is at the proper angle to receive a load as well as being at the proper reverse angle to transfer a load. Rolling brakes or other means may also be provided along the input conveyor to maintain the proper spacing along the input flow rails between a load entering the elevator and a subsequent load.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a multi-level storage system having an elevator that efficiently stores and delivers loads on a first-in-first-out basis.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-level storage system that includes an elevator to automatically deliver a load from the upper level of the system to the lower level of the system.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-level storage system with an elevator that provides high storage density for a given storage area.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a storage system that automatically delivers a load to the lower level of the system using an elevator which is self-contained and does not rely upon external power sources.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an elevator for use in transferring loads in a variety of multi-level storage applications.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a multi-level storage system that operates on a first-in-first-out basis.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an elevator with a reverse flow mechanism so that the elevator deck assembly is at the proper angle to receive and then transfer a load.
The terms used in the claims of this patent are intended to have their broadest meaning consistent with the requirements of law. Where alternative meanings are possible, the broadest meaning is intended. All words used in the claims are intended to be used in the normal, customary usage of grammar and the English language.